


The Age of Man

by miracle_everett



Category: Toaru Kagaku no Railgun | A Certain Scientific Railgun, Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sex, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1724141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miracle_everett/pseuds/miracle_everett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the future, the powerless hunt down espers. Mugino is one of the few that remain alive, but in order to stay that way she must turn to a former enemy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Age of Man

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I just wanted to fap to Mugino.

The Age of Espers was over.

Tatsuya Nomura could see the fires well from his seat atop the balcony of his personal suite. From this high, Academy City stretched out towards the horizon and these days it was his favorite bit of recreation to enjoy the view of the evening’s fighting. It had been almost a full year since the war started, and even a few months ago the fighting was frequent. At the time, the Perimeter barely extended a few blocks past the hotel itself, and at all hours of the day the sound of gunfire rang through the streets. Esper powers, too, if they were the loud and explosive type.

As the days went on, the fighting moved further out. Fences and sandbags were uprooted, only to be placed a few hundred feet forward. By and large, whole neighborhoods were pacified, and although each block was paid for in blood, progress was made. Order was being restored, and maybe in another half-year the war would be over, and Academy City would be a human home.

That dream moved Tatsuya to take up arms in the first place, and though he originally arrived with the hopes that his hidden powers would manifest, that he would take his place amongst the superhuman espers, that never came to pass. Like so many others who came with wide, bright-eyes, the tests read negative. Rejection is just a challenge, and that was the case for him. He trained his body and mind, talked to those who manifested on their second and third tries, and every time showed up to run the battery of evaluations, he knew that this would be the time. However, no matter how many times he tried, he failed. Terribly, embarrassingly, he was human.

Life went on and for a while, he went along with it. There were more mundane humans than espers in the city and for most of them, they wouldn’t want to be anywhere else. Academy City was a magnet for the talented, and despite his shortcomings, Tatsuya had put the work in. He found friends, he found work, and he found a place in this city for a guy like him.

It was almost enough.

Thoughts of his deficiencies were cast aside, pushed to the back of his mind, but from time to time, they wormed their way to the surface, whispering in his ear when he was alone. Contradiction existed. The elite schools existed to train the best espers, and the distinction trickled down to everyday life. Espers held money and prestige, which gave them a key that no man could hold. They were the law enforcement, they were the doctors and they were the teachers.

Peasants. Feeble civilians. That’s what humans were. Pitiable creatures. How sad for them. He understood then, that it was through no fault of his own. Through the luck of the draw he had been denied power, but that alone did not make them better than him. 

He was not the first to realize this. Rogue elements existed, gangs of bitter humans who failed to find their fame and fortune and turned to a criminal life. At first Tatsuya thought they were crazy, but the longer he tried to live his normal life, the more he sympathized with them. Then one day, he noticed something different. There was a whispering in the air, and if you put your ear to the ground you could hear it clear as day. They talked about a noise that only espers could hear. It would silence their powers, rendering them powerless and as fragile as a human being. 

Radios would be distributed. Change was coming.

Tatsuya lifted a glass of liquor to his lips and drank, reeling his mind in from the past and turning it towards the present. Thunder rumbled in the distance, followed by a smattering of gunfire. The air smelled of smoke and tasted like approaching rain. Today his stomach felt fine.

He leaned back in his seat, surrendering to the alcohol’s gentle embrace. He had fought alongside his fellow humans, and found the fortune that he had been searching for years ago. His gun carved a cramped apartment into the luxurious suite he enjoyed today. His bruises ensured his stomach would never go empty. Blood exchanged fair, and every drop spilt paid for the prestige of his good name. Esper blood, on the other hand, was the most precious commodity and it bought him the world.

A knock came at the front door and Tatsuya would have answered it, except that he had long abandoned niceties, shoveling it off along with the expectation that he would be ordered around anymore by his former superiors. He had his fill of fighting and he had done enough. The rest of the world could piss off. When the door opened he stood and took one step back, ready to jump off the balcony if need be. His room was secured by code and key, and only a few people had the patience or clearance to open it. None of those were anyone he’d want to talk to.

However, what came through the door was quite different and he was not prepared to see her. In another life she could have been a model, long tea-colored hair set atop a pretty face. Though well-applied makeup would hide every blemish, her’s was a face that had seen every side the city had, good and nightmarish. She was tall and slender, a striking figure that drew the eye, if only to be averted when recognition dawned on the beholder.

She could have been a ghost, except that he likely would have remembered her dressed as she usually was, not like this. A black evening gown replaced her casual dress, clinging artfully to her body and tight where the effect would be most pronounced. The white high-heels provided a nice contrast to an outfit that while simple, was no less extravagant for it.

“Mugino,” he said. 

The name dripped from his lips, laced in equal parts respect and fear. She was a Level Five, most powerful of the espers and for a long time, one of the biggest obstacles to the revolution. Alone she was unrivaled when it came to sheer destructive power, but she traveled with three others, all powerful espers in their own right. Unlike the dainty ladies of Tokiwadai and other similar elite schools, Mugino and her group ITEM had long since graduated from the flighty ideals of the city’s naïve. Their powers offered an opportunity to find work and a place amongst the seedier elements of Academy City, and with a trail of corpses left behind them, they earned every bit of the terror their names invoked.

She nodded. “General.”

Tatsuya wet his lips. “I thought they were going to kill you.”

“I thought so too.” She closed the door and approached him, the click-clack of her heels against the tile floor echoing throughout the suite. “They kept me in the labs. It’s been so long. I haven’t seen Kinuhata and Takitsubou in—“

Her head jerked to the side for a second, a wince on her face, then it was gone. A verbal tic? She didn’t have it before, but it had been a long time.

“Sorry,” she said. She held a hand to her head. “What was I saying?”

“The labs.”

“Right.” She held up a hand, pointing to her wrist. At first, Tatsuya couldn’t see anything, but then she rubbed it for a bit and showed him again. Two marks stood out on the otherwise unblemished skin, each no longer than a half-inch and equally spaced. Were they incisions? “Another one on my neck. Maybe more.”

“Why?”

“Reconditioning.” The word left her mouth heavy, burdened with despair, but what stood out to Tatsuya was the absence of anger and disgust. “I’m a test case. The noise, these implants do the same thing. Other things too, but…”

She trailed off.

“My god, they’re trying to make you human again.”

“No.”

She lifted the hair from around her neck, exposing the flesh there. There was another mark, and a string of letters and numbers tattooed in red ink. He didn’t know what the rest of it meant, but the first four characters were easy enough to understand. L5-SM. Level Five, Shizuri Mugino.

“Espers are not human.”

Her face was a portrait of calm as she said those words, and Tatsuya had to turn away from looking at it.

“So why come here?” he asked.

“I can’t go back to my old life. The war brought the underground to the surface, and things are different now.” 

You don’t have your powers, he thought.

“What do they want, then?”

“They want me to listen to you.”

Ah, that was it. Chemically-induced hypnosis, or failing that, coercion. The revolution had changed, and it made him long for the days when he was simply a bitter youth. A flight of fancy, sure, but no less valid all the same.

“And what do you want?” he asked her.

“Respect from a former enemy. There are things you don’t know about someone until you try to kill them. You and I both know that.”

“That was in a past life.”

“It’ll be a good thing. Just think of it, a pretty girl like me brightening up a gaudy place like this. I could cosplay, put on a maid outfit.” She leaned in and put a hand to Tatsuya’s face, stroking it gently. “Take care of some things.”

He took her hand and firmly pulled it away.

“Sorry, I wouldn’t feel right and I don’t need—“

“And I don’t, asshole? You think the great Meltdowner would lose to a bunch of geeks with needles? Insulting. I expected more of you, General.”

He saw it then, like it had been there the entire time. Mugino hadn’t changed at all, even though everything else had. Her fiery anger hadn’t diminished a bit and it almost brought a smile to his face to see it after all this time. He took a step forward and brought his arms around her, pulling their bodies together. She pushed back at first, still not letting go of her fire. She wasn’t expecting the strength she remembered being there, but there it was. 

“It’s been a long time since you held me like this,” she said.

Tatsuya remembered. It was like they were standing on that battlefield all over again. His men dead and her friends wounded. He had stood there staring down the barrel of his rifle, sights set on one of the most dangerous espers of all.

“You didn’t fire then,” she said. “Why?”

He didn’t say anything, but instead leaned in and kissed her. It seemed like it would last forever and for as long as either of them had a say in it, it did. When their lips parted, Mugino took the reins, leading Tatsuya to a chair and eased him into it.

“I never forgot,” she said, turning her back to him.

She removed her heels first, lingering long enough to make him follow her every movement. The way her back arched, drawing the eyes down its curve to her plump backside. By now his blood was flowing hot, body reacting to her teases. All the while, Mugino continued her show, stripping the rest of her clothing with artful grace. A dip of the leg, a turn of the breast, soft cloth gliding across smooth skin and a promise of more to come.

Now she stood before him, devoid of dress, clad in her natural state. So fine were her features, the bulge of her arms, flatness of stomach, and the curve of a mature woman. Despite her boldness up until that point, she stood unsure, arms folded across her belly and face flushed. He sucked in a breath, enthralled by her beauty as much as his heart melted for her shyness.

He gestured for her to come, patting his thigh.

“Mugino,” he said, as much an invitation as it was a plea.

She smiled despite herself, and approached him with cool, determined steps.

The touch of their lips electric, hesitation washed away and replaced by a current of desire, still small in its infancy. Upon contact, their hands set off, each seeking the softness and the hardness in the other. Neither of them content to simply touch, Tatsuya’s clothes fell to the floor in short order. Her’s were no safer, rocketing across the room propelled by a furious impatience. Despite their circumstances, the things they wanted were simple and they didn’t need to hide behind the guise of polite timidity anymore.

They were above that.

Now she lay across his chest, kissing his neck softly. Wandering hands found his half erect cock and began to stroke it, slowing Tatsuya’s breath noticeably in response. He leaned back in the chair, letting it prop him up as he sighed, tracing the lips of her cunt. His finger dipped inside a bit, just testing out the waters. Her sharp cry was surprise, yes, but moreso desperation and anticipation. She turned pleading eyes upon him, desiring that he push just a little bit more.

He did, working his finger inside inch by inch and the feeling was incredible. Mugino had always ignored this emptiness, in fact she denied its very existence, but somewhere in the back of her mind she always knew it was there. Against the backdrop of her life she had always been searching for this one feeling. Temporary stopgaps were inadequate. Her own fingers would only take her so far and there was an impersonal feeling with the use of dildos. Yes, they had done the job when she needed to get off most, but they couldn’t compare to this, the touch of someone with thoughts, feelings and desires.

As much as she enjoyed it, a finger was not enough. It was merely the thirsty mirage of what she truly wanted. Each sensation was a scratch on an ever-expanding itch and the more she scratched, the more she itched. She squirmed, hiking her hips up so that she straddled Tatsuya and took his chin.

“I can’t take it anymore, so please—“

She cut herself off, capturing his lips. The kiss was rough, and took him by surprise, but after a few heartbeats of realization he responoded in kind. Her hips ground on his cock, hot and nasty, her cunt trying to force his entrance by sheer will. Tatsuya broke the kiss, lifting his head out of the frenzy that their bodies were locked in, and grabbed his cock, guiding it to where she most desperately waited.

Mugino gasped as he entered her, no feeling or mental state able to prepare her for the moment. For a second she fell limp against him, shockwaves of fresh feelings electrifying every inch of her flesh. Tatsuya laid more kisses upon her, following her all the way down her initial rush of ecstasy and caught her at the bottom. Sure that she was with him, knowing that she was here, he began to move. She held onto him, letting him carry her as they rocked together and she trembled. Moans melted into gasps, distorted by the quakes of their movement. His grunts punctuated the sound of their lovemaking, all above the steady rhythm of his thrusts. Each stroke found her deep, and she wouldn’t let go of him, her pussy squeezing tight on his cock as he withdrew, only to be forced apart as he drove in again.

She didn’t want to be left alone nor did she want to let go of this fullness. With him inside her they were complete and for all she knew, they couldn’t be separated. He was in and of her, and she the same to him.

Mugino could already feel the quaking sensation of oncoming orgasm, and she buried her face in his neck, hands digging into his wide back. She braced herself for the storm, but already hot and heavy breaths leaked from her mouth, tickling his ears with the sounds of climax. With the initial shock of it passed, she slammed her hips down upon his, riding the rest of her ecstasy out with a violent edge, determined to be the one dictatin the circumstances of her pleasure and not the other way around. Tatsuya tensed, the muscles in his body going taut, bracing himself to accept her angry pleasure. Fingers dug painfully into his back and through the pain he locked eyes with her, taking in how far he had pushed her and relishing every bit of it.

“Shizuri,” he whispered. 

She had slowed down to the point where he was confident picking her up, and they moved to the bed. He laid her down on her belly and took her from behind. Now he could move easily, her natural fluids lubing up quite well and he took advantage of this, picking up the pace as he fucked her. She had her pleasure, now he would take his.  
It was frustrating for her, but she couldn’t do anything. His weight bore down, pinning her to the mattress, and with the fury in his hips she couldn’t raise a word in protest. Even without her powers, she was a freak of nature, physically stronger than him even with her slender body, but she was still coming down off her sexual high and the current pleasure only made matters worse. Although, she thought, being taken like this felt pretty good. She could feel his strength, his ferocity, and it was in those moments that she could see her connection with him. Predator and prey, interchangeable, each only pursuing the other’s pleasure. 

He bent down, bringing his head close to her ear and whispered. “How low for the mighty Meltdowner to fall, caught by a human and bred like an animal.”

Yes, bred like a dirty animal. He would shoot his semen into her, and she would be with child. Thoughts of it were beginning to run through her head. Her with a full belly and carrying his progeny. It would be surrendering, but she had spent all her life fighting. Spent her whole life not knowing this feeling, and desiring it the entire time.

She wanted it. She wanted him, and everything he had to offer.

Mugino came again, the force of it catching her by surprise. Her moans degenerated into babbling, her body losing control to the climax. It was far too much, and yet she welcomed it. Tatsuya slowed down his thrusting in response but each more forceful than the last, shaking her ass with the impact. He was already cumming, unleashing his hot semen into her cunt. He collapsed on top of her, still spurting his seed, and when it had finished he rolled onto his back.

For a while they just laid, both soaking in the warm afterglow of their lovemaking. Heavy breaths quieted as they caught themselves, fading into satisfied sighs. Then Mugino reached out for him, wrapping his fingers up in her own and brought his hand to her chest. Her lips touched the back of his hand, softness upon hardness, and she smiled.


End file.
